


Lovesix and Mistletoes

by Jassific



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, F/F, M/M, Mistletoe, Naughty, Office Sex, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassific/pseuds/Jassific





	Lovesix and Mistletoes

Lovesix and Mistletoe

The Runway Christmas party was in full swing and everything was going smoothly. Miranda had just arrived and she looked as stunning as ever. She was wearing a scarlet Stella McCartney Magnolia Halter Trumpet Gown that hugged her figure beautifully. The high halter neck slid into a sleek bodice that hugged every curve before shimmering into a rippling trumpet skirt.

Andy thought she had never seen anything as beautiful and she could feel moisture building in her mouth. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to notice her drooling over the beautiful woman. Andy was happy she didn't have to act as Miranda's assistant tonight, she was attending as her guest since no one had to work although she couldn't quite shake herself out of her role. Picking up a glass of champagne, she decided she would greet Miranda and spoil her with the glass of her favourite tipple.

"Merry Christmas, Miranda. May I say, you look absolutely stunning tonight," Andy smiled and handed Miranda the champagne.

Miranda gave her a small smile and a nod as her eyes roamed, taking in the knee-length Prada shift dress covered in gold sequins. "Andrea, you look lovely tonight. Merry Christmas to you too and thank you for the drink. I am in desperate need of it," Miranda answered, being surprisingly very casual and friendly.

"I hope you have a wonderful evening. If you should need anything, let me know." Andy told her. She offered a smile and turned to leave knowing Miranda still had to mingle.

Miranda took Andy's hand and she turned. "Thank you." Miranda mouthed.

Andy nodded and left. The hand Miranda held tingled and she was smiling down at it when she ran straight into Nigel.

"Damn Six, watch it! You almost made me spill my champagne and that would have been a shame." Nigel chuckled "Are you alright, dear?" He added concerned. Andy was grinning dopily and looked like a lovesick fool. "Oh no, let me guess? You talked to her?"

Andy's smile was blinding. "She held my hand and said thank you, twice." Andy beamed and Nigel grinned and shook his head.

"You are both hopeless cases, do you know that? I mean, how long have you worked here now? Your year is long over and we are creeping close to the two-year mark in a few months." Nigel sipped his drink as he eyed her. "Miranda forgave you for Paris, she is now divorced and you are single. You guys flirt like crazy. I mean, Jesus, do we have to beat you with a stick to realize that you guys are in love?" Nigel said, pretending to be annoyed.

"Sssshhh! Not so loud Nigel. What if someone hears you?" Andy tried to shush him, worried about being overheard. "And FYI Miranda is way, wayyyy out of my league?"

"If they hear me they won't say anything it will only be what they say too. Everyone has realized you are perfect for each other, except for you two." Nigel said rolling his eyes.

"Here have a drink and loosen up, let's enjoy this party. If you carry on mooning over Miranda your new nickname won't be Six but lovesick or even better, Lovesix."

"You're a meany," Andy said, smirking at her friend.

Nigel tugged on Andy and pulled her to the dance floor. They danced to last Christmas and laughed together. Spotting Miranda as she crossed the room, Nigel made a beeline to grab her and swirled her around. She squealed for a second before laughing and dancing with him. He was the only one who would dare and be get away with doing things like that.

Miranda stood facing Nigel with her back towards Andy. She did not realise who was behind her as she swayed.

Nigel looked over her shoulder and winked at Andy and gestured with a flick of his head. "Come on". He mouthed.

When Andy didn't move closer, he twirled Miranda and their eyes finally locked.

The music changed into Thank God it's Christmas and Nigel pushed Miranda into Andy's arms.

Miranda turned to glare at him but he was already dancing with his boyfriend, Douglas. Andy had been the matchmaker of course so why couldn't he play matchmaker between the two ladies.

"Miranda we don't have to…" Andy wanted to make it easy for Miranda to escape from what seemed to be an uncomfortable situation for her, but to her surprise, the older woman put her arms around Andy's neck.

"You thought you could escape dancing with the dragon, huh?" Miranda chuckled.

"I never thought of you that way but I'm honoured that you let me have this dance, Miranda," Andy stated.

Miranda leaned in and whispered: "The honour is mine, Andrea."

They danced, but anybody catching sight of the moment didn't care. People were dancing and drinking the night away, minding their own business, and enjoying the night at the expense of the execs. Plus, everyone knew they had a thing for each other, anyone working closely with the two women had seen and felt it and knew it was only a matter of time before one of them acted upon it.

Once the dance ended, Andy excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"I'll wait at the bar with drinks," Miranda responded as they parted ways.

When Andy came back a short while later, Miranda was chatting with Douglas and Nigel.

"Ohh, Miranda, look up," Doug smirked and winked at the editor.

Miranda spotted the mistletoe and rolled her eyes.

"May I?" Doug ask. Miranda raised an eyebrow and nodded. They kissed briefly on the lips and Doug blushed like a schoolgirl.

"Hey, you're back, Six. My boyfriend is kissing your girlfriend." Nigel whispered in her ear and she chuckled.

"Quit it, Nigel. Just look how happy Doug is." Andy said, gesturing towards her blushing friend. Miranda rolled her eyes. "So why the kiss?" Andy asked, taking the drink that Miranda offered to her.

Doug pointed up to the mistletoe above Miranda and blushed again.

"I think it's your turn next. I have to dance with my man. Come along, Dougy." Nigel chuckled and took Doug's hand leaving the two women.

Andy laughed at them and shook her head. "They are so cute, the perfect couple." She said.

"So?" Miranda asked.

"So what?" Andy asked in confusion and Miranda just pointed above her head.

"Oh, you want me to…um...on the lips…or?" Andy stuttered. Miranda tapped her foot in impatience. Andy stepped into her personal space and suddenly it felt like everything was moving in slow motion.

Andy raised her hand and cupped the editor's cheek, running her thumb over Miranda's high cheekbone. She could hear her own heartbeat in her ears as she leaned closer. Her other hand moved to Miranda's hip, holding them both steady. She observed Miranda's tongue sliding over her lips wetting them. Andy gently brushed their lips together hesitantly. She thought Miranda had the softest lips in the world. Instead of pulling back she kept kissing Miranda.

Miranda slid her arms around Andy's waist and opened her mouth, wanting more. They both moaned as their kiss deepened, which no one heard since the room was extremely loud. Nobody noticed them other than a very happy Nigel, who spotted from his place on the dance floor. Gesturing to them, he pointed it out to Doug who laughed joyfully at the sight.

Serena and Emily had enough of the dancing and went to get a drink. When they saw Miranda and Andy making out they grinned at each other. Since Emily was drunk as a sailor, she gave Andy a nudge in the back with her elbow causing them to break apart and Andy to glance at the redhead.

"Finally! It's about bloody time you two got together." Emily slurred at them.

Serena pulled her away. "Excuse us, Emily, I'll take you home, I think we've both had enough to drink, okay?"

Emily nodded and smiled drunkenly at her girlfriend. "Okay."

Andy turned back to look at Miranda and what she saw took her breath away once more. "My God, you look absolutely stunning," Andy whispered when she saw Miranda's flushed cheeks, dishevelled hair and smeared lipstick. Her lips were swollen from their kisses. Miranda took her hand and dragged her along with her. "Wha…Where are we going?" Andy asked but got no response.

Arriving at the elevator, Miranda pressed on the number 17 where her office was. They rode in silence and Andy didn't know what she wanted on their work floor. When they arrived Miranda pulled her towards the outer offices and swept them into her office. She closed the door behind them.

"I want you to take me right now, Andrea," Miranda stated.

Andy pounced on her and pressed her against the door, kissing her deeply and passionately. They both moaned in want and desire.

"Oh God, finally…" Andy moaned into Miranda's mouth. They moved quickly, ridding themselves of their dresses until they were both equally in just their lingerie and pumps. Andy led Miranda to her couch but before she let her sit she slid down her panties down and knelt in front of the editor."Sit!" Andy ordered.

Miranda did as she was told, finding the demand a turn on.

Andy spread Miranda's knees apart and rose up between them to kiss her sensually. She was touching her breasts, squeezing them and testing until Miranda arched into her touch.

"God, please, Andy," Miranda begged.

Andy shook her head. "Please never call me Andy." Miranda looked confused. "It makes me so incredibly wet when you pronounce my name the way you do."

"Oh, An-drey-aaah…please" Miranda husked.

Andy moaned her approval. Hooking her arms under Miranda's legs, in one swift movement, she'd pulled Miranda to the edge of the sofa. She slid down and placed Miranda's legs over her shoulder. Andy kissed her inner thighs, smelling Miranda's arousal already.

Miranda leaned back closing her eyes as Andy kissed her folds slowly and then slid her tongue across her entire sex. Miranda was putty in her hands and quietly begged her over and over for more.

"What do you want, Miranda? Say it! I'll do anything for you…To you.. ." Andy breathed, her warm breath coaxing yet another moan from the silver-haired woman.

"I want your tongue inside and your fingers and... ahh... God, Andrea!" Miranda was squirming from the feather-light touch of Andy's lips. "Just fuck me, please. Make me yours."

Andy obliged and dipped her tongue inside Miranda's wet pussy. She drove the woman crazy to no end.

"Fuck. Me. RIGHT NOW." Miranda yelled. She couldn't stand the torture and teasing anymore.

Andy grinned and pushed, without warning, three fingers inside the older woman. She heard the sharp intake of breath and the whispered yes as she started to move her fingers slowly. She sensed Miranda needed it hard and fast.

"Yesss, fuck, yesss…" Miranda couldn't speak coherently anymore. She was reaching orgasmic bliss pretty quickly from Andy's touch. When Andy sucked on her clit and finger fucked her with a purpose, her body trembled and when she reached her climax, she pulled Andy's hair screaming silently.

"Oh fuck…oh Andrea…I have never come so hard...fuck…" Miranda stuttered, trying to catch her breath.

Andy cleaned her hands and mouth with some tissues Miranda thankfully had on her desk. She moved towards the spent editor and straddled her. "I think it's my turn. It won't take long since seeing you almost made me come. But I need you to touch me when I do. Miranda, I need you." Andy husked into her ear.

Miranda reached between them and pushed her hand inside her panties. "Oh, my darling, you are soaked." Her fingers teased causing Andy to groan. "This is mine now, you know that, right?"

Andy moaned again and threw her head back by the first touch of Miranda's fingers hard against her clit. "Yours…" It was all Andy could utter as she felt the editor's fingers dancing around her entrance. Andy lifted her hips and Miranda pushed two fingers inside very slowly. Andy sat down and trapped Miranda's hand between her thighs.

Miranda kissed her once more fiercely. "Ride me, Andrea," Miranda ordered, breaking their kiss.

Andy didn't need to be told twice and started moving. Slowly at first, but faster by the second. She was desperate for release. "Miranda…more…"

Andy stopped and Miranda took her fingers out and pushed the tip of three fingers in. Pulling them back, Miranda pushed them all the way in roughly.

"Fuck yes…" Andy yelled, riding Miranda's fingers again. She held Miranda's shoulders and went wild on her.

Miranda was in awe of the young woman's passion and slapped her ass accidentally as she tried to control things.

Andy came all over Miranda's fingers with a loud erotic moan of the editor's name. She slumped down and tried to catch her breath while the editor caressed her back and carefully took her hand out from between them. Miranda held her like she was the most precious gift.

Andy pulled back and looked at Miranda. "Miranda…I… " she couldn't finish the sentence as Miranda pulled her close for another round of kissing.

"I know, my darling. I love you too." Miranda whispered when they parted.

"You do?" Andy asked with tears in her eyes. Miranda just nodded and kissed the top of her nose. "Thank God cause I never want to be without you. And I don't want to miss out on you and the greatest sex I ever had." Andy stated mischievously. "Merry Christmas, Miranda. I love you.

"Merry Christmas, darling. I think it's going to be the best one yet." Miranda held Andy close and let herself bask in the glow of their love.

THE END


End file.
